


Iron and Silver Rings

by pangendee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Canon Compliant, M/M, POV Outsider, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pangendee/pseuds/pangendee
Summary: Chuck sends Sam on a little adventure to prove to him that Dean can’t be trusted due to all the secrets he keepsI had an idea and I needed to write it. It’s not very good but it’s cute so... that’s what counts
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Lee Webb/Dean Winchester, implied
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	Iron and Silver Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the mess that is this. Please be nice as writing is not my strong suit but I have to get my ideas down somehow. I’m just dragging you along for the ride  
> I could make this a series, who knows

When Sam woke up, he was outside. That was the first (obvious) hint that something was wrong. He was by a lake surrounded by woods. There was a dock over the lake. It was almost dusk and he could see mountains in the distance. It was very aesthetically pleasing. 

As he took in his surroundings, he saw God on the dock. Which should sound profound, but Sam was just tired. 

“Where are we?”

Chuck hummed. “More like when are we. 1998. You can’t interact here.”

“Why am I here?” Sam asked, anger for what Chuck had done to Jack and Eileen under his words. 

“Why do you trust Dean?” Chuck asked abruptly.

“He’s a good man.” Sam explained. “Why shouldn’t I? Why wouldn’t we?”

Chuck just shook his head. “Blind faith. How can you trust a man who tells you nothing? Who lies? Who keeps so many secrets?” 

Sam didn’t even bother pointing out the obvious irony in that statement. “We all have secrets. Why do you care?”

“Because you should! You shouldn’t let someone who won’t even tell you the basics about himself lead you!”

Sam was confident he knew the basics of his brother. Loves women, rock, cars, and protecting his family. Dean was more deep than that, sure (trauma), but those were what made him up. 

Chuck’s voice broke through his thoughts. “Oh! The fun is about to begin! Don’t worry, it’s just a nice little love story.” He popped out of existence, leaving popcorn in Sam’s hands. 

“At least he’s considerate,” Sam said to himself bitterly before throwing the popcorn down. Sam decided he’d been around Dean’s bitter, sarcastic ass too long. 

Speaking of Dean, Sam heard his voice coming through the woods. He forgot how much his brother’s voice had deepened. 

“Where are you taking me?” Dean asked, accompanied by a laugh.

“Oh, just... somewhere,” a voice Sam didn’t recognize said. 

He saw two figures emerge from the woods. A young Dean, only nineteen or twenty, and a man with light eyes and dark hair who was pulling Dean by his hand. 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Real specific, Lee.”

Oh, that was Lee? Lee Webb? Sam hadn’t heard his name in well over a decade. He didn’t know he and Dean hung out outside of hunting. He watched Lee and Dean stop on the dock. 

“C’mon, De, don’t be like that. ‘Sides, there’s not a name for this place.”

Sam raised his eyebrows when Dean smiled apologetically. “I know, I’m sorry. It’s just... we’re out here in the open, it’s almost night, and we’re armed with nothing.”

Nothing? Not even a gun with regular bullets? How would Dean ever allow that?

Sam watched in awe and surprise as Lee took one of Dean’s hands and placed a kiss on the ring Dean was wearing. “Nothing, huh? What’s this made out of?”

Dean looked down, smiling and blushing. “Silver,” he said. 

“And,” Lee forced Dean’s head up and waved his own hand that had a ring on it, “what’s this made out of?”

Dean mimicked Lee’s earlier action by placing a kiss. “Iron.”

Lee looked at Dean with a soft look, a look Sam has only seen Cas give Dean. Utter trust and fondness. Hell, he gave Dean that look sometimes when things got bad. 

He watched Lee reach into his jacket. “And,” he pulled out a syringe, “I had your dad get me some dead man’s blood from the morgue. Worst case scenario, we have to punch a bitch or poison a vamp. We’ll be fine.”

Sam saw Dean relax slightly. His face became more expressive, which meant he was lowering his guard. Lee took notice of this. 

“There you go. Now, lose the layers. It’s June and we’re here to relax and let go for a few hours.”

When Dean didn’t move, Lee slid his hands under the leather jacket, the canvas jacket, and the flannel and pushed them off of Dean until he was left in a light blue t-shirt. Lee removed his own jacket and threw it on the ground next to Dean’s. He grabbed Dean’s hand again and they both sat on the end of the dock and talked. The conversation was easy, natural, and Sam couldn’t help but be jealous of Lee getting Dean to open up like that. 

Seeing his brother like that, outside and unarmed at sunset with another man, made Sam wonder. How has Dean hidden this from him? Surely he can trust Sam not to think any different of him. Unless he can’t? Sam was raised by Dean, but John was there the whole time. Maybe Dean was scared. Even with that thought in mind, Sam was upset that Dean hadn’t trusted him enough to tell him. 

Sam was broken out of his thoughts by a splash. He saw Lee’s boots and shirt on the dock next to Dean while he swam in the lake. 

Dean pouted. “You splashed me!” There was no real heat behind the words. Lee chuckled. 

“Come on in, sweetheart. The water’s nice.” Dean rolled his eyes at the nickname and scooted back just to be stubborn. He made the mistake of still being within grabbing range. Lee’s eyes took on a mischievous glint, and, before Dean could protest, yanked him under the lake. 

Dean splashed Lee when he emerged. “You fucker! Now my boots and shirt are wet!”

Lee laughed in return. “Well then, take them off and get back in here!”

Sam watched as his brother got out of the lake to undress. It was weird seeing him without the tattoo or the handprint. Sam also noticed that Dean was thin, as if he was malnourished. But Sam distinctly remembered always getting three meals a day. He held onto that thought to remind himself that he didn’t have it the worst. So why was Dean so thin that Sam could see his ribs?

Dean, in contrast to Lee, slowly let himself into the lake. Sam watched him and Lee splash around like they were little kids in the pool during summer camp. 

But when Lee tackled Dean under the water, Sam watched as they broke through the surface in each other’s arms. By now, the lake was illuminated by an almost full moon, and it shone perfectly on both boys and the water.

Sam watched as Lee turned his brother around in his arms to give him a soft kiss on the lips. 

Sam couldn’t believe it. His brother, Dean, who always said he was straight, who never mentioned being into guys, was reciprocating a long and gentle kiss. 

(Later, Sam will remember Aaron and Benny and truly think about Dean’s more-than-best-friends relationship with Cas.)

When they broke apart, they gave each other a soft smile, staring into each other’s eyes, and that was the last thing Sam saw before the scene faded in front of him.


End file.
